This invention relates to flame retardant compositions for cable jacketing and wire insulation based upon polyvinyl chloride.
A variety of flame retardant compositions for cable jacketing and wire insulation based upon polyvinyl chloride are known. These compositions typically contain, in addition to polyvinyl chloride, one or more flame retardants, plasticizers, lubricants, and/or fillers. It is desirable for these compositions to exhibit low smoke generation and low flame travel.